The present disclosure generally relates to a bed system for a vehicle having a load-carrying bed, and particularly relates to an improved bed system that provides a variably-sized load-carrying bed for a vehicle.
Vehicles having load-carrying beds (e.g., pickup trucks) are commonly used to facilitate transportation of cargo items from one location to another, such as through placement of cargo items in the bed. While such vehicles are available in many sizes and configurations, a typical load-carrying bed vehicle includes a bed system that can support cargo, such as lumber, rocks, groceries and/or other items. The bed system generally includes a floor structure, common side members and a headboard member. The side members and headboard member are generally non-variable in size, i.e., fixed length rectangular members which extend upwardly from a location adjacent the floor structure.
The floor structure can include a shell defining a storage chamber and a support, and is typically formed as a one-piece, unitary component. Generally, the support and shell are integrally formed. Separate support braces can be secured to an underside of the floor structure to provide strength and rigidity to the floor structure. Because the components of the conventional bed system are fixed length components, separate floor structures, side members and headboard members are required for different sized vehicles.
There is a need for a bed system that allows for substitution of a limited number of bed components for varying the overall size of the vehicle bed. This bed system can minimize the costs of offering a vehicle with various bed sizes because fewer parts are substituted in the bed system when the bed length is changed.